Human placental tissue has been used in various surgical procedures, including skin transplantation and ocular surface disorders, for over a century. The tissue has been shown to provide good wound protection, prevent surgical adhesions, reduce pain, reduce wound dehydration, and provide anti-inflammatory and anti-microbial effects.
The placenta is a fetomaternal organ consisting of a placental globe, umbilical cord, associated membranes (chorionic membrane and amniotic membrane), other gelatins, fluids, cells and extracellular material. The chorionic membrane and the amniotic membrane are attached by loose connective tissue and make up the placental sac. The innermost membrane of the placental sac is the amniotic membrane, which comes into contact with the amniotic fluid that surrounds the fetus. The amniotic membrane is avascular and lined by simple columnar epithelium overlying a basal membrane. The chorionic membrane is the outermost layer of the sac and is heavily cellularized. The placental membranes have an abundant source of collagen that provides an extracellular matrix to act as a natural scaffold for cellular attachment in the body. Collagen provides a structural tissue matrix that facilitates, among other things, cell migration and proliferation in vivo.
While human placental tissue exhibits the aforementioned advantageous properties, there still remains a need for a placental construct that not only aids in the healing cascade but also is capable of providing antimicrobial, antiviral, antifungal, angiogenic, neurogenic, collagenic, and osteogenic properties or any combination thereof.